


Hopeless Hope

by L_Esterel



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 08:50:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18546394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_Esterel/pseuds/L_Esterel
Summary: Yuzuru Hanyu after the earthquake in 2011.





	Hopeless Hope

I thought the stars were beautiful,  
Once.  
But not anymore.  
Not after I saw:  
Pain, death and horror,  
people dying for no reason.

Now the stars  
are mere reminders  
Of everything we have lost.  
They glitter:  
hard, cruel, cold.  
Taunting us from the heavens

They tell me   
of lives lost,  
stories ended --  
Untold tales, unfinished ones,  
Stories broken in two,  
Each half lying distended,  
Empty eyes staring at the sky.

Yet the people around me,  
though tired, are hopeful.  
And my sister's smile,  
Is full of everything that can be.  
But I cannot follow her example,  
Or my mother's.  
I can only wonder:

Will the stars ever be beautiful again?


End file.
